When Time And Earth Unite
by wolf113
Summary: Percy left to an abusive guardian runs away after being fatally wounded. All hope seems lost for him until two gods happen to come across him and heal him then adopt him as their own. But even with divine help can Percy survive a young life on the streets or the prophecy he doesn't yet know that clearly says he will die?
1. Chapter 1

A small boy around seven with brown hair and stunning golden brown eyes was cowering beneath his threadbare bed. He was in a dark room, the floor was made of ruff wooden floorboards and dirty cream walls that were once a light white colour. A small light flickered from the corner casting shadows around the room. There was a slight breeze coming from a smashed window that made the small boy shiver in his threadbare clothes. Outside stars twinkled in the dark sky and a car pulled up outside the house. The car door was pushed open too hard and a drunken man stumbled out and angrily pushed the car door shut with a loud bang that echoed down the lonely street making the small boy inside the house jump. The man stumbled forward towards the door of the almost derelict house muttering curses beneath his breath. The man fumbled with his key as he pushed the door open, it slammed against the wall knocking some dust down. He quickly started to stomp up the stairs the noise traveling to the small boy. The boy sat with his fingers crossed praying with childish innocence that he would not be hurt again, but the boys prayers where unanswered as the drunken man burst through the door with a cruel smile on his ugly face. The man looked round for the boy and quickly found him beneath the bed.

'Get up freak, i know where you are.' He snarled, managing to look intimidating in a dirty vest that barely managed to stretch over his large stomach. The boy hesitantly got up, fear could be seen as clear as day as the man stalked over. The man bent over, his face inches from the boys.

'So freak are you ready for your punishment?' The man growled, the boy could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. The small child looked up at the man with confusion in his strange eyes.

'But i haven't done anything Mr Gabe?' The boy said, but his tone of voice made it sound like a question because of fear. Gabes smile became bigger, crueler if possible, he tugged a shining pocket knife from his trousers and snapped the blade of open, the boy eyed it with fear written all over him.

'you have' Gabe said bringing the knife closer to Percy's face, he gently traced the knife blade along the side of the childs face before he pressed it hard against the corner of the boys eyebrow drawing blood as he continued 'you were born.' The blade was now deep in the boys flesh as he held back a scream, Gabe continued talking 'Your a mistake, an accident, why do you think nobody wants you. Even your parents don't want you, the universe wants you dead, I'm here to do the job.' Gabe snarled and took the knife from his face and placed it on the boys chest, above his rapidly beating chest. The boy looked at Gabe with anger in his eyes, Gabe could kill him, he didn't have the right, he didn't know where his courage was coming from but he would use it.

'Stop.' The boy said loudly. Gabe snorted and pressed the blade down harder, blood started to gush out so the boys natural reflexes kicked in. He kicked Gabe in the groin and ran, but what the boy didn't know was that there was no need to run, Gabe was frozen in place. The boy quickly made his way down the ruff stair case, his feet barely touching the floor and ran out the door. He continued running down the street quickly his bare feet slapping the pavement, adrenaline keeping him going. With the adrenaline pumping though his veins the boy didn't realise he was bleeding heavily from a scar that starched from his right eyebrow to the corner of his mouth and a deep cut just above his heart, the boy was completely numb as he ran. The boy just ran and ran, the boy didn't know where the energy had come from but he knew it had to stop so he decided to look around the dark streets for a place to sleep as he started to grow tired. He quickly found a side street with a dead end and lots of cardboard boxes so he hurried down the bumpy road, the stones digging into his bare feet making him screw up his face as he started to become aware of the pain he was feeling. He slumped down the boxes and gasped as the full pain of his wounds hit him. Tears streamed down his face leaving salty streaks on his red bloody cheeks. He sat there awhile aware of the pool of blood starting to develop around him, he knew he should try to find help but he was unable to move as black dots danced around his vision and he felt himself fading into darkness.

He was convinced that he was dead until his eyes opened and he was two concerned faces looking at him. Both were male faces but one had salt and pepper hair and the other had blond, but both had blue eye. The boy could feel the power coming from the two men and decided not to talk unless spoken to, a good idea for any adult the boy thought.

'Are you okay?' The blond one asked 'you had lost a lot of blood when Hermes found you, i thought that even with my healing you might not live.' The boy nodded

'Thank you for saving me.' He said putting as much appreciation in his words as possible. The two men smiled, this time the other one spoke.

'So do you remember how you got here?' He asked. Once again the boy nodded.

'Mr Gabe tried to kill me so i ran away but he hurt me a lot first.' The boy said sadly, tears pooling in his eyes. The men looked at each other and a look of understanding passed through their eyes. The blond one spoke again.

'do you want any food or drink?' He asked. The boy nodded eagerly, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

'Yes please Mister.' He said politely, but he didn't know how they were going to get him some food, they were in a side street with no shops or anything like that. The blond smiled and snapped his fingers, a plate of food and a glass of water appeared, the boy gasped shocked at the mans magic trick. The men chuckled at his reaction.

'h-h-how did you do that?' The boy stuttered. The men smile even more.

'well, you see we are greek gods.' the little boys mouth fell to the ground.

'G-g-g-gods?' The boys was sure he was dreaming.

'Yup' The salt and pepper haired man said popping the 'p'

'Like Hades, Zeus and Hades and... gods?' The men nodded. The boy thought that it was a joke. He raised an eyebrow, the one that didn't sting.

'Your joking, the gods can't real they would of saved me.' The little boy said like it was obvious. The two gods looked at each other and frowned, what did this kid go through? they had saw the scars but still…

'we can prove it.' The blond one said, the boy raised an eyebrow.

'okay.' He then realised he wasn't being polluted and quickly added a 'sir' the the end. The man smiled softly

'You can just call me Apollo.' The boy nodded.

'Okay Apollo' The boy said happily, not worried about the two men anymore.

'so' the other continued 'we will prove it. Can we look through your memories, then we will answer any question about your self you ask us?' The man said, the little boy nodded. The men placed their hands on his brown hair and closed their eyes. After a few minutes the men opened their eyes with a descusted look on their handsome faces.

'he did that to you?' The Apollo asked. The boy frowned and nodded, they were defiantly gods.

'so you guys are really Gods then Apollo and Mister.' He decided to address them both, if they were gods they could really hurt him.

'yes we are, but your special too, one of your parents is a god and one is a mortal.' The salt and pepper haired man said 'By the way, you can call me Hermes.' The little boy nodded.

' who is he or she then?' The boy asked excitedly. Hermes nodded to Apollo and Apollo stared at Percy really hard and then stopped a look of shock on his face. He turned to Hermes.

'His father is Kronos' Hermes gasped but Apollo continued talking ' and his mother is Gaia.' Hermes looked at Apollo seriously.

"He's just a kid, we have to do something." He spoke telepathically to Apollo, who nodded. The boy looked at them confused.

'are my mommy and daddy baddies?' He asked the innocence in the question saddening, he had no clue, but the two gods still nodded, the boy frowned sadly.

'But we could be your daddies.' Apollo said, the little boy looked up in shock and then nodded his head quickly.

'And i can be a goodie too?' He asked, the men nodded and pressed there forefinger to the child's forehead. The boy glowed brightly for a second and then stopped, he looked considerably different. His dark brown hair was now a sandy shade of blond with slight curls, his features were more defined and handsome and his eyes were now blue with flecks of good and brown in them. The little boy smiled and launched himself at the gods hugging them tightly.

'ive always wanted a dad' He said happily ' now i have two!' The gods smiled and hugged him back.

'so' Hermes said 'you haven't told us your name yet.' The little boy smiled.

'im Percy' they boy said 'Percy jackson.'


	2. Chapter 2

Percy, now thirteen, was walking along the empty night streets of New York when he heard it. A scream. But this was New York, the City that never sleeps, so he thought nothing of it. Then he heard it again, it was closer and somehow managed to sound more desperate. This time he decided to follow it. He started to jog, which then turned into a run and finally a sprint. He quickly reached the source of the scream. There was nobody around in the run down labyrinth of ally ways and old rundown houses, Percy put his head down and walked away quickly. These parts were dangerous and he had no intention of staying but he heard it again. It was a girls scream and you could hear the terror oozing from it, it was close. Percy quickly turned round and crept down the dimly lit potholed street making as little noise as possible, it was dangerous but he had to help the girl. He turned left into a cobbled alleyway and heard voices.

'Itsss the girl massster sssspoke of.' A feminine voice hissed, quiet sobbing could also be heard.

'Yesssss great rewardssss' Spoke another.

'Tonight we feassst on demigod' A gleeful one exclaimed. Percy knew he had to help, quickly at that. He pulled his pen, Anklusmos, from his pocket and quickly pulled the lid of, a celestial bronze blade slid out with a quiet "shliungg" noise. He ran forwards at the monsters jumping over boxes as he ran. Several Dracanae turned and pointed their weapons at him, without missing a beat he ran at the monsters and quickly engaged in a battle. A unfair battle at that, he was out numbered four to one, but Percy held his ground, quickly vaporising one. The others looked at him slightly weary, but they still thought there was power in numbers. One jabbed at Percy's head, he quickly blocked. One swung a sword at his knees, he jumped and decapitated the monster. The other two came at him together. They swung, blocked and jabbed at Percy and he quickly evaded all the blows, but these ones were quiet skilled, they managed to block all fatal blows. Percy was getting bored.

'Fuck it.' He sighed and the monsters smiled at him thinking he was giving up. Percy looked at the monsters for a moment before his eyes started to glow a golden colour and suddenly the monsters found that they could not move properly, their movements were slow and sluggish. They looked at Percy in shock.

'Massssterssss child.' One said with awe. Percy decapitated them in one smooth and fluid movement, the bodies turned to dust. He quickly turned round to the Demigod the monsters were trying to eat. He saw her slouched against the wall. He eyes were sunken, she was gasping for breath and her face was pale, she definitely hadn't slept or eaten recently. She had short hair that was spiked in a punk sort of way and her shirt was red, with blood. Percy saw the blood and his eyes widened, he quickly made his way over and pulled off his backpack. He gently pulled the shirt up over her stomach and looked at the wound, she didn't even protest. It was deep and blood was flowing out freely. ADHD won Percy over as he gently ran his fingers over the wound causing the girl to groan in pain. He looked up to her through his sandy hair, she was looking at him pleadingly.

'Please' She gasped, he breathless voice croaky 'just do something.' Percy turned his head up and looked into her eyes, he smiled at her but then she coughed. Sticky air was blown straight into Percy's face, he reached up and wiped his face, his hand came back bloody. He didn't even look at the girl as he quickly unzipped his backpack and pulled out a small flask, he quickly took the top off and held it to the girls lips. She looked at him uncertainly.

'Please,' Percy said softly 'Please drink it. It will help you, i promise, please.' He felt like he had to help the girl, he didn't know why, but it did seem pointless to save her only for her to die moments later. The girl took a few small sips and the blood flow slowed to a trickle, Percy smiled at her encouragingly, she took a few more an the wound was closed up. She was about to take another sip when Percy quickly grabbed the flask away from her.

'Not too much, or you will burn up.' She smiled at him.

'It doesn't hurt anymore.' She noted.

'Its not there anymore.' Percy said back, she looked down and her eyes widened.

'Nectar?!' She neither asked nor exclaimed, Percy nodded.

'So you know about the gods.' She nodded.

'i got told by a bastard, Luke.' Percy noted both the anger and distress in her voice.

'What happened?' She looked at him, her eyes scanning him for deception. She finally answered.

'You don't need to know. But he isn't here now.' She said her tone clearly stating the subject was not for discussion and was closed. Percy nodded.

'Can you stand up?' He ask. The girl tried to get up on shaky legs but fell down. She looked at the floor embarrassed, Percy smiled warmly at her.

'Get on my back.' He said, so his crouching form had its back to her.

'No.' The girl said.

'Ok then you can get up and walk.'Percy stood up and started to walk off.

'No! Wait!' The girl shouted after him, he turned round.

'Get on then.' He said crouching down before her, she clambered on.

'You won't be able to carry me far, you'll fall.' She warned, arrogantly, Percy stood up and started walking easily.

'I doubt that.' It was then Percy realised he didn't know her name.

'Whats your name?' He asked. It occurred to the girl that he might no be a good as he had acted, she put her guard up.

'Why do you wanna know?' She snapped.

'Okay then, well I'm Percy, Percy Jackson.'

'Where are we going?' The girl asked.

'Well, i assume you are alone, as I am, and the streets are dangerous, so your coming back with me.' The girl felt panic rise in her chest, where was he taking her?

'Where are you taking me?' She asked harshly.

'My house.' Percy replied.

'How'd i know you won't kill me.' Percy rolled his eyes.

'Coz i just save you, whatever your name is and i promise i won't,' He said.

'Thalia.' The girl, Thalia, said.

'Last name?' Percy questioned.

'Grace.' She snapped, she hated her last name. Percy smiled at her.

'Hey your better off than me, you don't like your last name, i don't like my parents. Claimed?' Percy questioned.

'Claimed?'She questioned.

'Who is your godly parent?' Percy said, obviously.

'Zeus.' She said, Percy stopped walking.

'Shit.' He cussed.

'What?' She questioned.

"A) Your zeus's kid and B) theres a ton of monsters in that clearing.' Percy whispered. Thalia looked at the clearing and sure enough there were dozens of hell hounds and dracanae. Percy swung Thalia from his back into his arms, bridal style.

'Hold on tight and tuck your head in.' Thalia did so.

'Why?' She said, it was muffled by Percys chest.

'Im going to sprint.' Thalia snorted.

'Yeah, with me too.' She said sarcastically.

'Yup.' Percy said popping the 'p'. He quickly took off running and felt his speed increase with every step until he was sprinting at almost full speed, he was just a blur of colour. Thalia was holding on to Percy tightly and she had her head pushed hard against his chest. The run was not particularly smooth, she was bouncing round in his arms. She closed her eyes and tried not to throw up. Percy continued sprinting, the monsters were trying to follow but he was much to fast but just incase they followed him 'home' he took a few backtracks. He did enjoy running and he never seemed to tire much so he just ran and ran.

LINE BREAK

They arrived in a forest not far from New York. Thalia felt Percy slow down to a halt and slowly unclenched her grip, he placed her on her feet gently. Thalia took an uncertain step forwards and almost crumpled to the ground, had Percy not caught her. He picked her up bridal style again and carried her through some bushes. She smiled when she saw a makeshift camp, there was a old shed and a campfire. Admittedly, it didn't look great, but to Thalia it was fantastic.

'Its wonderful!' She exclaimed happily, Percy smiled.

'Its alright, not very big for two though. On that thought, are you staying with me, Thalia Grace?' Thalia flinched at her last name but said nothing.

'Um.. Yes… if its okay with you Percy.' She said as politely as her pride would let her.

'Sure thing.' She said looking down at her. Thalia suddenly felt awkward. He looked up into the dark sky.

'Well, bedtime, Thalia Grace.' She didn't flinch at her name that time, he made it sound friendly and she liked it. He carried her over to the shed and pushed the door open. Inside was a mass of blankets covering the floor, he placed Thalia on top of them gently and then sat down next to her. He pulled a blanket around his shoulders, the only light in the shed came from a hole in the roof. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile.

'Percy.' Thalia said, breaking the silence, Percy turned to her. 'Who's you parents.' Percy's face turned slightly angered.

'My real parents or the ones that save me?' He asked bitterly. Thalia was taken back by his tone, he had been kind to her all night.

'Both.' Percy looked at her, his eyes looking for any sign of deception.

'Can I trust you?' He asked her. Thalia nodded quickly.

'Yes.' She said weakly from beneath his hard gaze. Percy grabbed her and pushed her onto his knee, he wrapped his arms around her, not with romantic intentions. Thalia looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'Your cold.' He shrugged, then his face hardened. 'You know greek mythology' Thalia nodded. 'Well, history always repeats its self and Kronos is trying to rise, thats why the monsters want you. But anyway, from when i was born i have always been in the care system, no home or anything. From when I was three i lived with this man, Gabe, he was a pig, he hurt me a lot. He used anything he could, knives, beer bottles, his limbs to hurt me, but never enough to kill me. But when i was seven, he decided to. So he got a knife and started to torture me, he cut a big deep gash along my face and then he almost killed me. He pushed a knife deeply into my chest, literally missing my heart buy centimetres. I kicked him and ran, i ran as far as i could, but then i collapsed from blood loss, i was dying Thalia Grace. When i woke up it turns out Apollo and Hermes had found me and healed me, they adopted me and here i am.' Percy finished.

'But you didn't say who your biological parent is.' Thalia said, Percy grimaced.

'you don't wanna know.' Thalia looked at him pleadingly.

'Please.' She begged, her curiosity was sparked. Percy looked at her angrily, his eyes narrowed and for the first time Thalia felt scared of him.

'No.' He said, he pushed her off his knee and walked to the other corner of the room and quickly fell asleep. Thalia stared at him angrily and then, too, let herself drift off to sleep. It was a well needed sleep, Thalia's body was weak from exhaustion and sleeping was utter bliss. It was a deep slumber, the kind that feels so short, yet so long, when times seems to stop and you cease to exist in anything but darkness, until finally after what feels like seconds your eyes open and the harsh glow of light burns your eyes. The first thing Thalia saw when she was roughly shaken awake was a somewhat distressed Percy Jackson and a sharp bronze sword in his hand.


End file.
